


Travis Banen (red scout oc Ref)

by noximilian



Series: TF2 Original Character references [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noximilian/pseuds/noximilian





	Travis Banen (red scout oc Ref)

Name : Travis Banen

Nationality : American (Georgia)

Class : RED scout

Age : 23

Height : 1m 70 

Weight : 72 kg

Appearance : His body type isn't really thin without being very muscular. He has a good amount of force but of course is better at running. His hair are a little long, covering his neck with a fringe and have a dark brown color, almost red. His eyes are dark grey and his skin color a little tamed. 

Personality : As young man his age, he's sure of himself and his capacities, even sometime a little too much. He likes to tease but knows when he can do it or not and he will also follow orders word by word, even if it happen that he mumble his disagreement. Thought he really cares about what people are saying and thinking about him and will always try to be on the best shapes in front of others. He hates looking weak or when people doubt him and also is absolutely uncomfortable about exposing his feelings or inner thoughts.   

Background Story : Mostly a loner, without being unfriendly to others, he lived with his mother after divorce for ten years. They moved from a house to flats getting smaller and smaller because of the small pay. As he was growing mature and older he saw his mother becoming a whiner and his love for her slowly turned into pity, even hate. He just couldn't stand her for one single minute anymore. He closed himself up, only opening for the few good friends he had and hoping for a way to get away as soon as possible. His prayers eventually find an answer when a girl in purple dress came to him at the exit of his university. He first thought it was a random girl who wanted a date or something, tough she was pretty cute and seemed intelligent enough, so they chatted for a long time. Then the girl smiled and proposed him a new life, where he would not have problem with money and would even have the chance to prove he wasn't a wimp. He didn't took more than a second for him to say yes. Few days later, he was on his way for the Gravel war. 

 

Relationship :

•Red Spy Gregory (respect, follower) 

 

Involved in :

**• Proud,** _(main character)_  


End file.
